Need
by Heyitsme4234
Summary: Katniss and Peea have just gone through a divorce. They both know they still need each other, but don't want to admit it until one shows up at the other's house. What will happen? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! I PROMISE!
1. And So Here We Are

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I know, I know. I haven't been on in a while. I knew I'd lost inspiration for Takedown so I decided to start a Hunger Games fic! Hope you like!**

Chapter One

Holiday cards. Those stupid holiday cards that she always swore to never buy. Yet, here she was, trying to decide between a red and white candy cane themed one, or a sparkly snowflake theme. What on earth ever possessed her to show up at a Wal-Mart at six in the evening to buy some damned holiday cards?

"Excuse me miss?" A tall, brunette women snorted as she stood obnoxiously behind Katniss, her nose crinkled in disapproval as she looked at her old, worn jeans and simple green shirt. Katniss forced a smile and set the cards back down on the rack.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She said through gritted teeth. The woman gave a flip of her hair and shifted her Gucci bag to her right wrist.

"You. Are. In. My. Way," The woman hissed. Katniss managed to step out of the way just before the lady had time to kick her, knocking over the card rack instead.

"My bad! A-ha!" She snorted as she walked away. Katniss politely picked up the white rack, straightened the cards, and stuck the "30% Off All Christmas and Holiday Cards!" sign back in its rightful place at the top of the display rack. She finally couldn't stand to look at the overly-cheery greeting cards a moment longer and picked up a random package of snowflake themed postcards that read "Happy Holidays! Wishing You The Best!" in cursive-type font at the front. A few blue snowflakes accompanied the message on a white background.

The young woman made her way to the register, only to stop at a rack with various types of flavored liquors and vodka. Her eye caught on a peppermint-flavored bottle of green vodka, her mind suddenly chanting for her to bring it home. She felt like a kid in a toy store, begging her mother to bring home a new doll. Except with vodka while she was begging her conscience. Ally finally gave in to temptation, picking up and extra bottle of eggnog and heading to a register.

She listened to the continuous beeps of the register, the bottles clinking together inside the brown paper bag along with the pack of stupid holiday cards.

"Throwing a Christmas party?" The lady at the register asked, smiling a cheery smile up at Katniss while she rung up the last package of cookie dough. The young woman's name- tag read "Gina" and she wore a Wal-Mart shirt, skinny jeans, and a red headband. Her hair was died a conspicuously fake reddish-maroon, and her nose and lip were adorned with a small silver stud.

"Uh, nope," Katniss said as-a-matter-of-factly, popping the "P" in nope. The worker's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the bottles of vodka, numerous cookie dough packages, and boxes of peppermint ice cream bars.

"So, this is all for you then?" Gina questioned. Katniss only nodded and asked for the cost of her purchase.

"Oh! Uh, um, right! $62.56," Gina said, snapping out of her small state of shock. Katniss handed her a fifty and a twenty, receiving $7.44 in change, and walked out of the store with her bags. She felt utterly humiliated at how she was treated in that store. I mean, sure, she had a small drinking problem and was going through a pretty nasty divorce, but that didn't mean she was a freak who ate nothing but cookie dough and ice cream bars all day!

Okay, maybe the worker didn't say that. But she was implying it!

She loaded the bags into the back of her Ford Escape and slammed her car door rather loudly, I might add, as she started the truck. Her phone suddenly buzzed just before she started to pull out of her parking space. It read:

_Hey. Signed the papers. Soon as you bring yours it'll be done._

_~Keegan_

He signed them? He actually signed them? After saying he had second thoughts, he actually _**signed them? **_She was furious. More sad than angry, really. She suddenly slammed on the gas, sped home, and slammed the door behind her.Hot tears ran down her rosy cheeks, leaving winding and wet trails. _She _was the one who proposed a divorce. _She_ was the one who brought the papers first. Why was she so upset then? Maybe she was just mad when she wanted the divorce. She made a giant mistake, saying she wanted out of the relationship_. _

She had to get over it.

Ally quickly dried the tears that threatened to spill over again, turned on the television, and popped open the bottle of peppermint vodka. She took a swig of her drink and finally decided to watch a marathon of _Law and Order: S.V.U (1). _

"Oh, Elliot. When will you realize that you and Liv are supposed to be together! Forget Beck!" Katniss yelled at the television. She was tipsy, but not quite drunk. All she needed was for someone to comfort her.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!**

She jumped, startled at the sudden banging at the door. She pulled down her powder blue pajama pants a bit, untied the daisy duke in her pink tank top, and answered the door.

"Peeta?" She said in disbelief, met with the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes became teary with happiness as she hopped into his arms, immediately having his arms wrap around her.

"Leah told me you and Keegan were through. I just had to see you," He said, looking her straight in the eyes. Suddenly, Katniss didn't regret her divorce anymore. She had what she needed, right here.

"But I thought you were with Kira. What about your kid?" Austin had previously had a baby with his wife, Kira Starr, the daughter of his dad's best friend.

"Divorced her a year ago. She took the baby with her to England to live with her new boyfriend," Peeta told her, his eyes showing the same twinkle they had two years ago.

"Oh. Well, Keegan signed the papers, and I was just about t- mmph!" That was all he needed to here. She had finally gotten rid of that sorry bastard. He kissed her square on the lips, and it was every cliché you could ever imagine. Sparks, fireworks, head spinning. Their lips moved in perfect sync, until they pulled away at exactly the same time. Katniss couldn't let him go again. They sat on the couch, just holding each other for a few minutes. When they pulled away, all they could see was the lust in each other's eyes. Katniss was sobbing now, both of happiness and fear that he was going to say he had to leave.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong, Kat?" He said gently, pulling her into a hug she wouldn't pull out of.

"I'm just so glad you're here. When are you leaving?" She said, looking into his eyes once again. To her surprise, he just wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Never. I sold my house and bought an apartment in this building. I came for you!" He said happily. They were both smiling almost cheesy grins now, hugging each other as tight as possible. They would never let go that night.

They had all they needed.

**A/N: How'd you like it?**


	2. A Steamy Rendezvous At Midnight Part 1

**A/N: CHAPIE TWO! YAY! Oh and let's just say it is one week later;)**

**_~Kattniss's POV: 10:24 p.m., Friday: Everdeen/Mellark Residence~ _  
**

Peeta_ and I sat hand in hand on the couch, steaming cups of cocoa in hand. I rested my head on his shoulder as yet another SVU episode ended, followed by the intro of a new one. I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into him when, all of a sudden, realization hit me. We were falling, slowly falling into an endless black whole. I screamed loudly, while Peeta looked angry. I was taken aback as he pulled out a gun. He was gonna shoot me? No,no. Peeta wouldn't. I looked up from my cowering position to find Keegan, my ex, standing with the gun._

_"Please! I'll do anything! PEETA! HELP!" I screamed as I was beat with the gun over, over, and over again. Suddenly, I was uncontrollably yelling for Peeta. He was running towards me in the blackness, walking on air, it seemed._

_"PEETA! PEETA! PEETA!"_

_"Katniss! Baby, come on. KATNISS!"_

I shot up in bed, my braid flying everywhere and flyaways sticking to my skin. I was covered in a cold sweat, fear filling me like sauce in a calizone. Sobs racked my body as I curled in a ball. I heard Peeta call my name from down the hall. Perta flew into my room in a grey tee shirt and a pair of workout pants as he sat on my bed, taking me in his arms.

"Ssh, baby. You're all right. I've got you." He cooed, stroking my hair gently. I buried my face into his chest, but he didn't mind much.

"Nightmares again, baby?" Peeta gently asked. I felt so needy, as Peeta had only been here a mere week and I was already acting as if he was supposed to comfort me at my every beck and call. He didn't seem to care, though. Actually, I think Peeta genuinely enjoyed coming to comfort me late at night and early in the morning.

"Anything I can do to make it better? Wanna talk about it?" I managed to compose my self and control my sobbing and let silent tears fall down my puffy, red cheeks. I turned my head to the left to rest my cheek on Peeta's chest, letting his heartbeat calm me.

_Thrum-pum-pum Thrum-pum-pum. _Like my own personal lullaby.

"Can y-you sing?" I asked, almost desperately. Peeta hadn't sing in years since his and Kira's wedding. I expected a no, and for him to leave me in my empty bed to cry myself to sleep. Just like when he we were apart for two years. It was worth a shot.

"Okay," Peeta said simply, almost shocking me enough to scream. I smiled inwardly as Peeta slowly rocked me, starting to sing one of my favorite songs.

He spends his nights in California, {He spent his whole life being to young,}

Watching the stars on the big screen, {To live the life that's in his dreams,}

Then he lies awake and he wonders, {At night he lies awake and he wonders,}

Why can't that be me

Cause in his life he is filled

With all these good intentions

He's left a lot of things

He'd rather not mention right now

But just before he says goodnight,

He looks up with a little smile at me,

And he says,

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that,

what would I do,

What would I do

Now and dreams we run

She spends her days up in the north park,

Watching the people as they pass

And all she wants is just

A little piece of this dream,

Is that too much to ask

With a safe home, and a warm bed,

On a quiet little street

All she wants is just that something to

Hold onto, that's all she needs

Yeah!

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

I'm falling into this, dreams,

We run away

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

If I could be like that,

I would give anything

Just to live one day, in those shoes

If I could be like that, what would I do,

What would I do

Falling in

I feel I am falling in, to this again.(1)

_[ {} - another version ]_

I slowly let a grin occupy my empty face. I could tell Peeta felt it, because he slowly lifted my head up and kissed me. I sigh, and he frowns.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks me. I shrug and begin to reply.

"It's just I haven't been this loved in so long. I needed some fresh romance I guess," I say, replacing my grin with a small smile. Peeta just smirked and gently lays me on the bed, hover over me, lips inches from mine.

"What would you say if I said I could fix that?" He says seductively, closing the space between us with a heated kiss. I giggled like a school girl and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss quickly. Peeta slowly flicks his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. He slides his tongue in every space of my mouth, tasting me. He picks me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and moving his lips down to my neck, sucking a bit. Peeta places small kisses all along my front, biting each place and soothing it with a quick flick of the tongue. I'm suddenly backed up into a wall, emitting a small yelp of pleasure from me as Peeta removes my red tank top.

**A/N: Ooh, steamy! I know, I know. Such a filler! But I really ha no ideas but a lemon. But here's my question:**

**Do you think Katniss and Peeta's relationship is being rushed? Why or why not? **

**Post your answer in the reviews and I will read it. Whosever's I think is well written enough or the best answer will get a shout out!**

**(1): I do not own "Be Like That" by Three Doors Down. Nor do I own the band.**

**Read on my lovelies!**

**-Me**


End file.
